Beloved Claire
by AlexiaAhra
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Raccoon City. Leon is in front of the grave of a very important person for him.
1. Beloved Friend

**Well guys, this is the second fic I'm publishing here and I'd like to explain somethings about it in order not to cause confusion.**

**All the three chapters content the same story, but in three different visions:**

**1. If Leon was just Claire's friend**

**2. If Leon was Claire's friend, she loves her but never had the chance to tell her, so she has married another man.**

**3. If Leon was Claire's husband.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A well-built blonde good-looking man, at his forties, was standing in front of a grave in a cloudy and cold day. It was drizzling, but it seemed that a storm was coming. He was wearing a leather jacket, as usual, so he wouldn't have problems with the rain…like he cared about it.<p>

The cemetery was empty. The man was alone in front of the just done grave. The raindrops started wetting his hair, in the same style he had been keeping for the last twenty years or more. The difference was that now it was uncut and there was stubble on his face. He didn't care about anything now. Part of his life had just been buried right there, in front of him.

_Here lies Claire Madeline Redfield, 1979-2018, mother and rescuer. In loving memory of her family and friends._

Leon's eyes were washed by more salty tears. Every time he remembered her stunning smile, her kindness, he felt a pain in the heart that would never cede.

He had just buried the woman that was his best friend, who saved his life so many times and vice-versa.

It was a Sunday morning when Leon and Chris were called to recognize the body. It was too disturbing for both of them. It had happened when a plane carrying some important people from TerraSave, including Claire, was attacked by terrorists. It fell not much far from Washington D.C. and no one survived.

When Leon saw the body, he burst into tears immediately. Claire's beautiful blue eyes were closed, never showing its bright colour again. Her body was intact; what had killed her had been a punch in the head. All the other bodies had been harmed. Only Claire's was perfect.

'_Why, Claire? Why you? Why the one who had chosen to be a rescuer and not a fighter? Why did you do this to me and to your brother? Claire, you were my best friend. No, you _are_ my best friend, and will always be. You survived so many things….why did you have to die like this?"_

Leon simply didn't accept that he weren't able to save her again. He felt like breaking a promise, to protect her, for her brother.

Her brother. Her brother seemed to have died with her. It was like he didn't believe that it was happening, he was just having another nightmare.

The funeral had been very agonizing. Jeremy, Claire's husband, seemed to have lost his path. Their four-year-old daughter, Harriet, was around the coffin, asking to see her mommy, but Jeremy didn't want her to. However, there was a moment that she insisted, and he didn't have another choice. He took her on his lap.

"Is she sleepin', dad?"

"Yes, dear."

Jeremy was from TerraSave as well and he and Claire had been married for almost ten years. At the beginning, Leon didn't like him, but along the years he got used to the black-haired man's presence.

Meanwhile, Chris was completely inconsolable. He spent the whole time talking to his sister, caressing her red hair.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I love you so much…why did you have to leave like this? Why so early?"

Chris looked at Leon. He knew that he had also had a big loss. They were best friends; they trusted each other more than any other person in the world. Maybe even more than their own families.

The coffin was carried by Leon, Chris, Jeremy, Barry and two of her friends from TerraSave, Brenjamin and Lancelott, while _Aunt_ Jill took care of Harriet.

Now there was nothing left except memories. The tombstone was totally wet and Leon's best friend would rest in peace, far away from that world of madness that the Earth had become. Somehow Leon wanted to die with Claire, to meet her again, wherever she was.

"But I can't." he answered to his own thoughts. "I promised you that I would scrub this virus from the face of the Earth, didn't I?" he sighed. "I'll keep this promise until the end. I'll fight forever. For you, Claire Redfield."


	2. Beloved Beloved

**Hello readers! Here's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter than the first one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Ah, I think its important to remember that its VERY similar to the first one, many of the sentences are the same, but only the ones which do not interfere with the vision of this version of the story. And no, the name of the chapter is not wrong, it is really "Beloved Beloved".**

* * *

><p>A well-built blonde good-looking man, at his forties, was standing in front of a grave in a cloudy and cold day. It was drizzling, but it seemed that a storm was coming. He was wearing a leather jacket, as usual, so he wouldn't have problems with the rain…like he cared about it.<p>

The cemetery was empty. The man was alone in front of the just done grave. The raindrops started wetting his hair, kept in the same style he had for the last twenty years or more. The difference is that now it was uncut and he had stubble on his face. He didn't care about anything now. His life had just been buried right there, in front of him.

_Here lies Claire Madeline Redfield, 1979-2018, mother and rescuer. In loving memory of her family and friends._

Leon's eyes were washed by more salty tears. Every time he remembered her stunning smile, her kindness, he felt a pain in the heart that would never cede.

He had just buried the woman he had always loved and had never had the chance to tell her.

It was a Sunday morning when Leon and Chris were called to recognize the body. It was hard to say which one of them was more disturbed. It had happened when a plane carrying some important people from TerraSave, including Claire, was attacked by terrorists. It fell not much far from Washington D.C. and no one survived.

When Leon saw the body, he burst into tears immediately. Claire's beautiful blue eyes were closed, never showing its bright colour again. Her body was intact; what killed her had been a punch in the head. All the other bodies had been harmed. Only Claire's was perfect.

'_Why now, Claire? Why didn't I ever tell you what I felt? Would you have chosen me instead of _him_?´_

The funeral had been very agonizing. And there was something which made the agent utterly furious. Jeremy, Claire's husband, was a total jerk. Leon couldn't understand how his beloved could have chosen someone like him. During the funeral, he spent all the time around the coffin, with their four-year-old daughter, Harriet, on his lap, saying:

"Look at mommy. She's sleeping."

"When she wak'up?"

When the little girl asked that, he never answered, just gave her a jerk smile.

Jeremy disgusted Leon. Just to imagine Harriet being grown by that sucker, the blonde agent wanted to take the girl with him and be grow her himself, with the love that a child deserves. Specially Claire's child.

Meanwhile, Chris spent the whole time next to his little sister, caressing her red hair. He was completely inconsolable. He had always struggled for her safety, and now fate had trampled on them. He was 45, but he felt like 70 years old. He was exhausted from his life, always so hard, and now this.

The coffin was carried by Leon, Chris, Jeremy, Barry and two of her friends from TerraSave, Brenjamin and Lancelott, while _Aunt_ Jill took care of Harriet.

Now there was nothing left except memories. The tombstone was totally wet and Leon's beloved would rest in peace, far away from that world of madness that the Earth had become. Somehow Leon wanted to die with Claire, to meet her again, wherever she was.

"But I can't." he answered to his own thoughts. "I promised you that I would scrub this virus from the face of the Earth, didn't I?" he sighed. "I'll keep this promise until the end. I'll fight forever. I love you, Claire Redfield."


	3. Beloved Wife

**Hello guys! This is the third version and last chapter for this story, when Leon is showed as Claire's husband. I hope you enjoyed my work.**

* * *

><p>A well-built blonde good-looking man, at his forties, was standing in front of a grave in a cloudy and cold day. It was drizzling, but it seemed that a storm was coming. He was wearing a leather jacket, as usual, so he wouldn't have problems with the rain…like he cared about it.<p>

The cemetery was empty. The man was alone in front of the just done grave. The raindrops started wetting his hair, kept in the same style he had for the last twenty years or more. The difference is that now it was uncut and he had stubble on his face. He didn't care about anything now. His life had just been buried right there, in front of him.

_Here lies Claire Madeline Redfield, 1979-2018, mother and rescuer. In loving memory of her family and friends._

Leon's eyes were washed by more salty tears. Every time he remembered her stunning smile, her kindness, the moments they spent together, he felt a pain in the heart that would never cede.

He had just buried the woman he loved, his wife, the woman who he had promised to stay with for the rest of their lives. And now _her life had come_ to its end.

It was a Sunday morning when Leon and Chris were called to recognize the body. Both were so disturbed that it was hard to believe that when they left they weren't in state of shock. It had happened when a plane carrying some important people from TerraSave, including Claire, was attacked by terrorists. It fell not much far from Washington D.C. and no one survived.

When Leon saw the body, he burst into tears immediately. Claire's beautiful blue eyes were closed, never showing its bright colour again. Her body was intact; what killed her had been a punch in the head. All the other bodies had been harmed. Only Claire's was perfect.

'_I love you so much Claire…why? Why? Why did you have to leave me, leave Chris, and Heather? Remember when we first met? In Raccoon? You survived _that_, how could you be killed by stupid terrorists?'_

They just didn't accept that she was dead. Hell, why? Why? Why did she have to go?

Leon thought of all their moments. Their first meeting, when they met by the hand of destiny, the first kiss, their first night, the wedding, the honey moon, Heather's birth…

He looked at Chris. Inconsolable. Hurt. Lost. He would never be the same again.

The funeral had been very agonizing. Leon spent the whole time next to the coffin, but Chris couldn't do the same. He almost couldn't look at its direction. He wished he had never seen her dead body on the morgue and only had memories of her alive, her smile, being herself.

"Dad?" a soft voice came from beneath. Leon looked at its direction; he knew who was calling.

"Yes, Heather?"

"Can I see mom?"

Leon's face showed even more pain. "Yes, dear." and took his daughter on his lap. She was only four and her mom was already gone. Fate had been so cruel to her…

"Is she sleepin'?" Heather asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. She's sleeping."

Heather didn't say anything for a moment, she just kept looking at her mommy. Oh God, she is the spitting image of her mother, her father thought. Big blue eyes, the same hair colour. She was what Leon had from Claire now. _His only reason to live._

"Daddy, she's an angel now."

Leon couldn't help but smile. She didn't have much notion of what she was saying but she was already so intelligent. At the same time it was a great thing, it was sad. Somehow she knew that she would never see her mom again. Maybe inside her unconscious, but she _did_ know.

Leon kissed his child's cheek. He looked at Jill, like calling her to get Heather. It was already time.

The coffin was carried by Leon, Chris, Barry and three of her friends from TerraSave, Jeremy, Benjamin and Lancelott, while _Aunt_ Jill took care of Heather.

Now there was nothing left except memories. The tombstone was totally wet and Leon's wife would rest in peace, far away from that world of madness that the Earth had become. Somehow Leon wanted to die with Claire, to meet her again, wherever she was.

"But I can't." he answered to his own thoughts. "I promised you that I would scrub this virus from the face of the Earth, didn't I?" he sighed. "I'll keep this promise until the end. I'll fight forever. I love you, Claire Redfield."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
